Combat, Devotion & Envy
by GinnyIsHot
Summary: Harry starts feeling things towards Ginny, Ron asks Hermoine out, 6th year and the approaching danger of Voldemort.
1. Ginny's Feelings

Chapter 1 The Talk

As Ginny looked at the break of tears after 4th year she had started realizing that Harry would never like Ginny like that but she still cryed about it don't working out between them she cryed when she realized they would never be able to be together since she didn't know whether or not Harry liked her and there was still the increasing danger of Voldemort what if they started going out and then Voldemort tears them apart.

Harry started noticing her as a friend last year but not as much as she had hoped she still had a really big crush on Harry but she didn't think Harry could ever like Ron's sister.

As she started crying she realized why it hadn't worked out with Micheal was because she tried just finding a boyfriend without even caring who it was. She had chosen the wrong guy and had just said she wanted to date Dean to make her brother mad but she really didn't like Dean like that she just liked him as a friend not as a boyfriend.

As she went down to breakfast her mom couldn't help but notice that Ginny had been crying but she didn't know what about. So, she took Ginny out into the yard and said "Why were you crying about Ginny?" Molly Weasley asked.

"I wasn't crying I just had something in my eye." Ginny said.

"Why do you think you have to lie to me?" her mother asked.

"Because, you wouldn't understand you don't know what its like to like someone and not even have them know you are alive except for you being your brother's sister." Ginny said.

"So, this is about Harry?" her mom asked.

"Yes, Mom I tried to forget about him but its just so hard I don't think I will be able to do that ever especially not today."

"Ginny, I think he realizes you are alive he just doesn't think of you that way and there is nothing you can do about that. I hate to see you suffer but being a teenager with hormones you can't do anything about them. He might just need time Ginny give him that." her mother said.

"Okay, I will give him time to think about it but I don't know what that will help." Ginny said.

As she went back into the kitchen she thought maybe I can't change what he thinks about me but I can give him a push in the right direction.

She didn't know that if you push a man to far it can lead to hormones taking over the man and the man forcing himself on the girl.

A/N Hope you like my new story its not going to be all about lust so don't worry about it.


	2. The Letters

Harry woke with a start he didn't realize he felt this way let alone with Ginny but he realized with a start he liked Ginny as more then a friend as this dream had just showed him almost to suddenly. I need Ginny she is what makes me happy.

'I need to she if she likes me but I know how I can do this she is always running away from me then he realizes he can't stop her from running away from him but he can run away with her.'

He gets out a sheet of parchment and a quill and writes to Ginny:

Ginny,

I want to be your friend and I realize now that means I have to be around you more we our now do you mind meeting me in diagon alley this Saturday?

Harry.

"Hedwig up for a fly to the Burrow?" Harry asks.

Hedwigs hoots and nippes his finger, and holds out her leg to him.

"Good girl." as he puts the letter on her leg.

Hedwig goes to Ginny's Bedroom window and she opens her window and takes the letter off Hedwig's leg then Hedwig flys away.

She reads the note as she sits on her bed and then she gets a pleasant surprise when she realizes what its saying a afternoon alone with Harry just what she has always wanted.

She goes into the kitchen and asks where Errol is and her mother says "Ron is using him to send to Harry."

Ginny busts into her brother's room and says "Ron, wait a second and puts her parchment and starts to write her letter.

Harry,

Sure. How are you going to get out with the order guarding the house?

Ginny

Adds it with Ron's letter and pushes Errol out of the bedroom window.

"Why are you writing to Harry?" Ron says.

"Because I feel like it." Ginny says.

Harry looks out the window and sees a owl coming to his window "Thanks, Errol." and takes the two letters.

Harry,

How's it going mate did you hear about Hermoine going to go see Krum this year?

I thought she might have finally figured out its dumb to go visit Krum. OH WELL.

Sincerely,

Ron

And then he sees the second and reads it and smiles to himself.

Ron,

I think your being a little mean about her going to visit Krum they are just friends. I'm doing Okay.

Sincerely,

Harry

Ginny,

I don't care I am getting there just be there okay? I am starting to like this girl and she likes me I think what do you think I should do about it?

Harry

Ginny sees Errol coming towards the Burrow and runs down to find Ron and finds Ron taking the letter from Errol "give me the letter from Harry." Ginny says.

"Fine here." says Ron.

"Okay, Thanks." Ginny says.

She reads it and yells I thought he might start to be liking me but I guess I will have to try harder to get him to like me now that there is competition.

She goes to her closet and starts going through it because it was Friday.

She knew it had to be a really sexy looking outfit and she finds a denim skirt and she cuts off like half of it so now its really short but not short enough to be immodest and a shirt that looks like a shirt McGongall probably use to wear and makes it a little less loose in the front so Harry if he looked could see her breasts.


	3. The Meeting

Harry looked over what he could wear and he decided to wear something that would be tight he decides on a tight shirt and a tight pair of pants.

Harry then realizes that he has to have a plan he realizes that he will have to climb over the back fence into the neighbor's yard and then go through their neighbor's yard and go to Mrs. Figg's house and ask her to get him something to eat and then floo to Diagon Alley.

His plan goes to the exact detail and he 15 minutes later is in Diagon Alley.

Ginny starts to walk towards the fireplace then she gets stopped by her mom and Mrs. Weasley says "What the bloody hell are you wearing?"

"it's a skirt and a shirt why are you pissed at what I am wearing?" Ginny says.

"You look like a Scarlet Women that's why! Now go upstairs or you aren't go to go walk through Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Fine." Ginny goes up to her room and puts on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.

"Is that good enough?" she asks her mom.

"Yes, you can go now dear." Mrs. Weasley says.

"Thank You, Mom" says Ginny.

She floos to Diagon Alley and the second she is there she hides the pain of jeans and puts the sweatshirt with it and when she goes outside she sees Harry waiting for her and she thought 'Oh he looks so hot'

"Hey Ginny." Harry says.

"Hey Harry." Ginny says.

"Nice Outfit." Harry says looking her up and down looking instantly down at her shirt and seeing her breasts.

"thanks you, too." She says.

"Wanna go to the Gringotts first so I can get money anything you need or want today is on me." Harry says.

"Are you offering me a shopping spree?" Ginny says.

"Of course if that is what you want." Harry says again looking down at her shirt.

"Then we better go to Gringotts." Ginny says seeing him looking a little to fixedly at her shirt.

"Sorry I just haven't ever seen a girl look like that most don't believe in looking immodest like that not that its not modest its just a little revealing not that I don't like it." Harry says.

"You like it do you?" says Ginny.

"Hell yeah you look gorgeous but you don't look like a normal girl I must say you look like a angel." says Harry.

'Oh, Harry you might get to see a little more during when were trying on clothes' thought Ginny

"Thanks its just a little something I threw on."

"Well, if I didn't know you wouldn't do that I would say you were trying to seduce me." Said Harry.

"How do you know that that's not what I am trying to do?" Ginny said.

"Because I know you wouldn't do that or you would have gotten in bed with you already or at least have me dating you already." Harry said.

"I don't believe in shagging someone in till you got a commitment out of them." Ginny said.

"Your telling me if I asked you out right now you wouldn't take me into the leaky cauldron and shag me?" said Harry.

"Well, maybe not shag you but maybe give your candy bar a little sucking on." Ginny said.

"You serious?" Harry said.

"Of Course I am I am serious about anything I ever say." Ginny said.

"I have wanted to ask you out ever sense I wrote you that first letter, I want to be with you."

"I thought you didn't like me." Ginny said.

"Ginny, will you go out with me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry but you didn't just say this because you wanted your candy bar sucked on is it?" Ginny asked.

"No, but it is a bonus wanna go get a room at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked.

"Sure, but I will only give you like 5 minutes of sucking because if we do more then you might explode and I wouldn't be able to control myself from shagging you after that." Ginny said.

"What kinda of commitment does it take for you to shag me?" Harry said.

"Like a two year relationship and maybe a proposal." Ginny said.

"What do I get after a month relationship?" Harry asked.

"Uh….You get to see my breasts." Ginny said.

"What about a 6 month relationship?" Harry asked.

"You get to see my secret." Ginny said.


End file.
